Bufanda
by Florecila
Summary: Los Ackerman tienen cosas en sus cuellos. Debían ser bufandas, esa era la idea. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad con los titanes", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost".


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad con los titanes", del foro _"Cuartel General de Trost"_.

Palabra clave: _Bufanda_.

Rated [K+] por el uso de una que otra referencia poco recatada a las heces.

ADVERTENCIA: **Slight spoilers** si no sigues el manga. Este fic se localiza en un posible **futuro de desconocida lejanía** –o cercanía– y pues hay salpicaduras de algunos datos del plot en una que otra parte indistinta de su envergadura, lo siento.

 _Buenas intenciones llevan a un mismo gesto. Los Ackerman tienen cosas en el cuello, bufandas, esa era la idea, no exactamente._

* * *

Diciembre cae tan silencioso como la nieve que lo caracteriza.

Silencioso como el sentimiento de dejar un hábito.

Silencioso como el ofrecimiento de un nuevo hogar.

Levi solía despertar más temprano en invierno, no por el frío: su madre solía salir aún más temprano a trabajar y en la noche se presentaba con telas de indistintas calidades, regalos de sus clientes. Kuchel Ackerman le hacía creer, sin embargo, que eran presentes de algunos seres mitológicos, subordinados de los muros, tan feos como amables, se dice; ella nunca los había visto, por suerte. Estos se sabían los cumpleaños de todos los niños dentro de los muros y les alcanzaban regalos de mal gusto, porque, vamos, _¿qué gusto tendrían cincuenta metros de pared?_ Kuchel cosía juntas todas y cada una, formando así una frazada multicolor, de distintas texturas, pero misma calidez. Con el roce de su pálida mano abrigaba los hilos y le daba a su hijo, con lo poco que tenía, calor de hogar.

Mikasa solía despertar más temprano en invierno, no por el frío: su padre se levantaba en la madrugada a cortar la leña para la casa y su madre se ocupaba en el telar de nuevas frazadas y vestidos, el día empezaba más temprano que de costumbre. Tormenta más tarde, la sopa caliente la puso en la mesa la señora Jaeger. Los interminables estornudos de Armin Arlert y los forcejeos de Eren para escapar de las inyecciones que insistía su padre, Grisha, marcaban oficialmente el cambio de estación con cierta alegría. Y, aunque nunca pasa de un estornudo, una cálida mano siempre acariciaba su frente para verificar su salud. Eren le ofreció más que una bufanda aquella noche, impidiendo así la llegada de un invierno aún más aterrador y de más larga duración: le ofreció un hogar.

Desapercibido, así pasa este cambio de estación en medio del cuartel de la Legión del Reconocimiento unos años y heridas más tarde. Un estornudo en medio de la cena es, finalmente, el indicador natural de la llegada del punto más frío del invierno. Eren voltea instintivamente de su trabajo de lavar los trastes hacia las mesas a sus espaldas para buscar la redondeada naricita sonrojada y reprenderla, como lo ha estado haciendo todos estos años, solo para encontrarse a Mikasa ya tendiéndose un humeante plato más de sopa. "Tienes que comer más" le insiste y ella solo responde probando una cucharada.

―Qué exactitud ―se sorprende Hanji por la coincidencia del estornudo con la llegada del solsticio de invierno y su propia llegada a la cocina, que se suponía iba a ser la verdadera anunciante de esta fecha, hasta había contado los segundos.

A pesar de haber sido arrebatado su anuncio triunfal, nunca desanimada, su presencia empero silenciosa prepara todo lo que cree que necesita. Es supervisada de cerca por una mirada un tanto cansina pero atenta de Levi, nunca expectante, porque ha aprendido a no esperar, que de todas formas le sorprende. Y no.

Diciembre y sus tormentas de nieve han caído en silencio de nuevo, nadie cae en él hasta que finalmente está y se siente el frío. Frío por la reducida densidad poblacional y por ser una zona agrícola, rural, la que ahora habitan.

Frío porque han pasado los años en la bufanda negra alrededor del blanco cuello y porque han pasado muertes en la cravat guardada en un cajón, nunca olvidada.

―Bueno, chicos, ha sido duro el trabajo, ¡es hora de una recompensa! ―rompe Hanji el silencio con una palmada.

―Hanji, no vas a darle licor a estos mocosos.

―Vamos, Levi, es solo cerveza, no está tan fermentada tampoco.

Como única respuesta, el sargento chasquea la lengua, consiguiendo un brillo ciertamente malicioso en los ojos castaños de Hanji.

―¡Es el solsticio de invierno! ¡Lo merece! De todas formas no nos dejarás festejar tu cumpleaños ―el gesto que se extiende por el rostro de Hanji puede considerarse una sonrisa.

―No…

―¡Bueno! Ya está dicho. Hemos trabajado mucho en esquilar las ovejas de la reina. Con la lana que nos regalaron hicimos algunos presentes… Armin, cariño, puedes empezar tú, sin esos libros de tejido y esquilado no hubiésemos podido hacer nada.

―Ah… El mío lo dejé en la tumba de los caídos de la campaña por el Muro María, para mi abuelo, para todos, en general.

Silencio. Jean le palmea la espalda recibiendo una sonrisa tímida.

―¿Alguien tiene una historia más alegre? ¿Jean? ―pregunta Hanji respondiendo a la sonrisa que no era para ella.

―En la tumba, fosa, qué-sé-yo de…

―¡Yo tengo! ―interrumpe triunfalmente Sasha― Eso de dejar regalos en las tumbas no es malo, pero mi historia envuelve a una señora muy amigable que me rebajó esta carne de res y…

Hanji ríe cuando Jean intenta callarla. Eren, mientras tanto, aprovecha la distracción y se pierde entre el bullicio del comedor. Secándose las manos en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón, saca de detrás de la mesa una bufanda, sin una pretina bien cosida, pero no era necesaria, con algunos huecos al principio, haciéndola ver más delgada a un extremo y un poco más gruesa al terminar.

Trata de escabullirse de la castaña mirada de Hanji hacia Mikasa, evitando mirar el bigote de espuma que tiene en su fino labio superior y preguntándose cómo es que de niño podía hacer cosas que no puede ni imaginar ahora. Envolver una nueva bufanda en el cuello de Mikasa significaba una promesa que no podía pronunciarla ni a sí mismo, pero Armin le hizo saber con su azul mirada llena de apoyo, y amenaza, que tenía que hacerlo.

―Ah… Armin pensó que sería una buena idea darte esto, Mikasa, utilizar la lana en ti tambi- _ouch_ ―Armin interrumpe clavándole a Eren el codo entre las costillas.

―Es lana de oveja negra, Eren pensó que era genial y fue su idea darte una nueva bufanda.

―La idea de darte una bufada nueva fue de Armin, pero no tenía dinero, así que…

―¿Es esa la historia?

Hay cosas que la curiosa mirada de Hanji no puede descubrir y está en el silencio de la nieve al caer, en el susurrar de la tela al ser envuelta desordenadamente y en los pequeños labios rosados que no soltaron ningún agradecimiento más hermoso que una sonrisa, tan pequeña que apenas y levantaba los sonrojados pómulos maltratados por la típica ventisca invernal. Viento que no pudo resistirse de acariciar el hermoso rostro de la joven soldado, mucho menos cuando se expone tan diligentemente a sus roces en las tareas de la mañana, exponiéndose a las astillas de la madera y al polvo de la carretera.

―Usaron la lana que sacamos de los traseros de las ovejas, ¿cierto?

―¡Levi! ―ríe Hanji sirviendo su vaso, si no sirve para embriagarlo, al menos que sirva para pasar el mal trago― No por celoso te vas a poner grosero, conseguí hacerte una a ti también, ya que no usas tu fina bufanda esa…

― _Cravat_

―Eso. Hilé la lana lo más fina que pude, de todas formas, no pudimos sacar nada parecido a un pañuelo…

―Espero que hayas tratado bien la lana.

―De nada, pequeñín. No te preocupes, la hemos hilado con cariño, siguiendo cada paso del manual.

Hay cosas que las miradas de los soldados no logran procesar y está en el eco distante del tintinear de las espadas, en Levi colocándose el tejido antes que a Hanji se le ocurra que es una buena idea hacerlo ella misma y en el calor que se expande desde su cuello hasta cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, aceptando la calidez que brinda el tejido irregular, con puntos más grandes y toscos que otros, pero que, al fin y al cabo, parecen formar un patrón constante, como en algún momento aceptó, a su modo, los altibajos de la cabeza castaña.

―Por cierto, Comandante, ¿cómo hizo para desinfectar la lana?

―La lavamos en el río con Eren.

―¿Nada más?

―¿Era necesario algo más?

A Levi le pica el cuello y lo mueve con incomodidad, tratando de no querer sentir ni una hebra de la artesanía de Hanji. Se afloja la bufanda y respira, tragando un nudo en la garganta que puede ser por el amargor de la cerveza o por un tipo de risa incómoda que luchaba por salir de su pecho, pero que hacía eco en las carcajadas sobre él.

Mikasa suelta un bufido divertido cuando Armin mira a Eren entre medio horrorizado y medio divertido. Se termina de reír mientras escucha al ojigris prometer una y mil veces que lo hará otra vez, que era culpa de Armin por no darles un libro sobre cómo tratar adecuadamente la lana, que por mientras puede seguir usando la de siempre. Que le perdone, por favor. Mikasa sabe que todo está bien cuando Eren guarda su espalda y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando este pide disculpas una vez más, ofreciéndose como abrigo mientras tanto, riendo con ella.

―Eren, ―bendice Mikasa su nombre con una pequeña risa― ¿estás de puntillas?

―Pensé que no hablarías por hoy, Mikasa*.

Por otro lado, cuando los larguiruchos brazos de Hanji aprietan el cuello de Levi, este sabe que, de la velada, cualquier cosa puede estar mejor, incluso las huellas de barro que le persiguen al compás de la torpe y estridente risa de su acompañante.

―¡Escuchen todos, la historia de esta bufanda es el honor del maniático de la limpieza que, por algún motivo, a revelar a continuación, ha dejad…!

Definitivamente todo puede estar mejor, Levi se encargará de callar de Hanji para ello.

\- Fin -

* * *

*Traductor KyojinSoft: "Pensé que estabas muy OoC hoy, Mikasa"

 _¡Más notas de autor!_

 _¡Buen día! Espero no haberlo arruinado. Gracias por darte una pasada por aquí._

 _Esto es una pachamanca, honestamente._

 _Alguien alcánceme un premio por el título más original de la historia –insert ultra fabulous hair whip here–_

 _Aunque el LeviHan sea una de mis OTP(¿s?) no puedo escribir a Levi, quise intentarlo. Perdónenme por esto._

 _Armin no está solo, lo que no saben, queridos lectores, es que soy bien jearmin trash, por lo que, mientras este está de observador, tiene a un muy cabreado Jean apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del rubio, abrazándole por el cuello también y frotando su coronilla insistentemente con su barbilla, en un intento de sacarle de quicio y, por fin, atraer su atención._

 _¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! Y ya que estoy por las fechas: ¡Feliz bajada de reyes!_

 _Un dialogo del pasado inmediato a este fic, mientras, a palabras de Jean, esquilaban traseros de ovejas:_

* * *

―¿Acaso van a dar a luz? ―preguntó Sasha, alegre, arrastrando a Connie, quien aún no terminaba de abrigarse.― Comandante, Sasha Brauss a su servicio.

―No te darán un cordero como paga, Sasha.

―Cualquier nacimiento es algo hermoso de ver, Connie, suficiente premio. Aunque si su corazón es así de grande, mi comandante…

―En realidad es solo para que puedan cagar con tranquilidad, la lana de invierno es más larga y espesa, eso les molesta. ―interfiere Levi, acomodando sus guantes antes de atrapar a su primera víctima.

―Armin, recuérdame, otra vez, porqué estoy esquilando los traseros de estas ovejas.

―Porque la mismísima Historia Reiss vino con su mismísima sonrisa y te dejaste convencer por cerveza, Jean, por cerveza. No hay que olvidarnos de sus mismísimos ojos tampoco.

―Somos criaturas miserables los seres humanos, Armin, somos criaturas miserables.

―No sean tan quejicas, tuvieron el privilegio de recibir su sonrisa y por lo menos este granero es cálido.

―Ha sido abuso de autoridad, Ymir. ―se quejó Jean palmeando, por incontable vez, su espalda, que se maltrataba por la posición de su columna y los forcejeos de los animales. Claro que los años de servicio militar no los contó.

―Cualquier cosa que haga Historia con nosotros es abuso de autoridad, Jeanbo. ― sonrió atrás de él una voz, entre exhalaciones abruptas, una pequeña risa que borboteaba como el brillo en su grisácea* mirada. Jean le tiró una piedrecilla como una protesta, recibiendo aún más risas.

―Por lo menos no tuvimos que cuidar de su titán-mascota-bufón como el pasado invierno.

―Jean, no seas grosero.

No se sabe si le hace caso, pero ríe, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón, manteniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

―Te falta entrenar al caballo, Armin. ―ríe Ymir. Historia ríe también, pero se asegura de reprenderla con un ligero golpecito en las costillas.

―No pude toda mi vida con Eren: no podré con él ―ríe Armin palmeando el brazo del castaño cenizo, recibiendo un bufido de respuesta, una ligera protesta de su mejor amigo y finalmente su rubio cabello siendo revuelto.

―Apúrense, mocosos, no tenemos todo el día.

―Ya no son tan niños, Levi, no eres el único que envejece.

* * *

 _Esa última fue Hanji._

 _¡Hasta otra!_


End file.
